Semper Fi
by Alexandra1
Summary: A normal life, that's what David always wanted. Going on with your life is the key but what if a promise unkept takes the most precious thing from you? What if one you cared about turns against you. What would you do for someone you love?


Semper Fi  
By: Alexandra  
Rated: R  
Chapter 1: Anticipation  
  
It was a rainy day at JFK International Airport, and the lobby was full of angry people complaining about their flights being delayed. From one corner you'd see a couple screaming at each other, at the next some college-age kids in a pow-wow, and the next two men. One dressed in an oxford shirt, khakis, and sneakers. He had short brown hair that was untamed, but you can still tell it was groomed. He also wore thin wirey glasses, it was as if he made sure his attire didn't overpower the man next to him. The man next to him looked like some big hotshot corporate executive. His dark brown hair was parted to the side and neatly combed. He had on a tailored black suit with a red lapel in his pocket, matching his red tie and and complimenting his white shirt. Finishing his outfit, he wore shiny black dress shoes. The pair was silent.  
"Flight 967 en route to Seattle, will now be boarding," the canned voice over the intercom said.  
"Looks like it cleared up, huh David?" the man with the glasses said, picking up his laptop bookbag.  
"About time," the man next to him said in a gruff voice.  
"You aren't going to be bringing anything with you David?" the man with the glasses asked.  
"A cool head is all I need," David said, walking to the gate.  
" Wait for me!" the man with the glasses shouted, running towards the gate.  
....  
The two men boarded the plane and quickly got into their seats. They listened to flight attendent go on about the rules and got some peanut bags.   
"Hey David, I know you've been putting a lot of thought in this, but what makes you so sure you want a kid?" the man with the glasses said.  
David paused a bit, but then replied. "Hal, you obviously know all I've been through. I don't see myself ever finding the right woman, it would be nice, but something tells me it ain't going to happen. As far as I see it, I'm only getting older. And I would just want someone to take care of and teach..." he was then cut off.  
"Philanthropy's got some new recruits...want to train them?" Hal joked.  
"There's no way in hell I'd train a bunch of disillusioned kids. They all think they're James Bond." David said.  
"You know I'm joking, there's always Jack for that," Hal laughed.  
"And I see Jack and Rose with Kate, and they seem like the happiest people in the world. They're barely 20! I don't want to pass my genes onto a kid, so they have to live with the same horror as me. I don't want the world benifiting from another "Perfect Soldier." Adopting is just fine with me. Also, over my dead body will Jack ever go near recruits. The last thing they need is somebody soft," David said.  
"I'm totally fine with the idea of you as a dad, but you do know that you can't smoke around a baby, right?" Hal asked.  
"Yeah, I'm taking care of that," David said, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to show his Nicotrol patch.  
"Oh my God, you're quitting. This is like the 8th wonder of the world, but if you're really quitting, then how come I saw you buy a pack of smokes at the airport?" Hal said in shock.  
"They're my good luck charm," David replied, putting on his jacket.  
"As always," Hal smirked. "So, it's really going to be a newborn, you're going to participate with the birth too?"  
"Only a father cuts the cord, not somebody who cuts you out of your life," David said.  
"Only a few more hours until we reach Seattle, I can't wait to see the parents," Hal leaned back in his seat.  
"Me either, I want my lawyer to get that pre-nup paper signed and over with," David said.  
"Pre-nup? Nobody's getting married," Hal asked.  
"Nah, you know the new law about unborn children qualifying for a tax deduct? That's what this whole paper is about, that they can't use the kid for a tax deduct," David explained.  
"Smart, so do you know what the sex is?" Hal asked.  
"I don't want to know, they know though," David replied.  
"I know too," Hal smiled.  
"How the hell do you know?" David asked.  
Hal sat up and looked at David. "I have this talent that by just being around a person, I can tell what sex their kids are going to be. Of course, I got you nailed down. You're going to be pretty surprised, but of course I'm going to check with the parents."  
"Wait and see, that's my motto," David sighed.  
....  
  
"I will be a father. I can't believe it. Why am I doing this? What if it's a boy? A boy would be nice, I could teach a boy a lot of things. But a girl...wow, I can't even imagine myself with a girl. A girl would be a scary thing, but then again that's what Jack said when he found out what Kate was. And she's the best thing that ever happened to him. But...who the hell would ever think of giving up their kid? And the parents are Ivy League too, you'd think they'd use their brains when it comes to this. And when should I tell the kid it's adopted? Or about me? Each one is dangerous. Jack and Rose didn't tell Kate yet, about their past. But I'm Snake and who doesn't know me? I'm in the damn history books, how the hell can I tell the kid? "  
Snake then went in a deeper darker part of his mind, the hall of no faces he called it. He just sat still, looking at the window as the blue sky turned into a flood of camoflauge and voices.  
"Don't shoot me, please!" A Russian accented voice pleaded.   
"I only tranqualized him though, it was the Patriots who killed him."  
But that opened up a body of a baby, faceless as it was skinless. Which only brang the flashback of Olga dying.   
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'M GOING ON WITH A NORMAL LIFE! I'M 34 YEARS OLD DAMMIT!"  
...  
  
David then opened his eyes, panting heavily, reaching into his pocket to take out a Rite-Aid canister of Zoloft. He was shaking as he opened the canister, and Hal was looking over his shoulder, taking off his headphones.  
"Dave, what's happening?"  
"Damn nicotine withdrawal, anyway it's time for me to take my happy pills." He then swallowed the pill. "It's a good thing I won't have to take these things for long."  
"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want some water with that?" Hal asked, straightening out his glasses.  
"Nah, I'll be fine." shrugged David.  
Hal then reached for the phone and put it to his ear. David just looked at him.  
"Who the hell are you calling?" David asked.  
"My little Mei-by Baby, she wanted me to call." Hal smiled as he dialed the digits.  
"Mei-by Baby? I'm sorry but this is just getting too weird with you and Mei Ling. Japanese freak dating Chinese nanny, what a pair," David said sarcastically, making sure he said the end had length.  
Hal then put the phone down smirkingly. "I'm telling you Dave, she is really all not that bad, in fact..." Hal looked down and smiled, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."  
David just couldn't stop laughing, it was too, well just weird. Hal just kept smiling, "Don't keep that smile for long. While you're changing diapers and doing laundry, I will be a newlywed with authentic Chinese laundry service anytime I want."  
"I have a feeling that Mei Ling won't be letting the laundry fly," David choked out laughing. "Congrats anyway man," David then collected himself.  
"Same to you too," Hal smiled, picking up the phone.  
"Flight 967 will be landing shortly, please enjoy the rest of your ride," the announcer in a can shouted.  
"Better make that phone call to Mei-by Baby quick," David said.  
"Hello Mei Ling?" Hal then sank into his chair with a smile from ear to ear talking esthatically.  
David then put his hands behind his head and just thought:  
"Today is the first day of the rest of my life."  
  
  
Whoa, I'm done with the first chapter! This going to be some long fic, I'm telling you. I first wrote this when I was playing MGS2 and now with Olga's son and the Patriots, I'm going to try to make it all fit in. Please read and review, don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong, it's only going to make me improve. And also, count on some Rose-bashing. Would you really take Rose back? I would just get custody of the kid, a restraining order against Rose, and just pay her child support. Or, I can have my good friend Sweettooth and the cast of Twisted Metal: Black take care of her. Anyway Raiden was a jerk to begin with, yet I understand his charecter now, and I actually feel sorry for him.  
Anyway, read and review, play MGS2, cuz it's better the second time around!  
  
And Konami, you will always own and I will always buy.  
  
-Alexandra 


End file.
